Power Rangers Turbo: The Next Generation
by MockingjayGirl45
Summary: When something evil is threatening to take over Earth, Alpha and Zordon have to call on a new generation of the Turbo Power Rangers!
1. Chapter 1 Ranger profiles

**Power Rangers Turbo: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 1:**

**Ranger profiles:**

**Red Ranger:**

**Name: JJ Jones**

**Nationality: American**

**Hair colour: Black**

**Eye colour: Brown**

**Age: 18**

**Date of Birth: 21st January 1995**

**Turbo Zord: Red Lightning Turbozord**

**Rescue Zord: Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord**

**Weapon: Turbo Lightning Sword**

**Personality: Fun-loving, sporty, a bit goofy, eccentric, cares about his friends, sensitive, handsome.**

**Likes: sport, music, fast food, performing, making his friends laugh, having a good time and enjoying himself.**

* * *

**Blue Ranger:**

**Name: Rocky Smith**

**Nationality: American**

**Hair colour: Black**

**Eye colour: Brown**

**Age: 12**

**Date of Birth: 5th May 2001**

**Turbo Zord: Mountain Blaster Turbozord**

**Rescue Zord: Siren Blaster Rescuezord**

**Weapon: Turbo Hand Blasters**

**Personality: Very intelligent, cares about his friends a lot, puts others first, cautious, scared sometimes, awkward, clumsy, nerdy, sensitive, honest, sometimes rebellious.**

**Likes: school, homework, spending time with family and friends, video games, food, writing, reading and having fun.**

* * *

**Green Ranger:**

**Name: Zane Martinez**

**Nationality: American**

**Hair colour: Black**

**Eye colour: Brown**

**Age: 18**

**Date of Birth: 3rd November 1995**

**Turbo Zord: Desert Thunder Turbozord**

**Rescue Zord: Thunder Loader Rescuezord**

**Weapon: Turbo Thunder Cannon**

**Personality: Rebellious, cares about his friends, fun-loving, sensitive, very handsome**

**Likes: playing pranks, fast food, dancing, music, karate, singing, performing in front of huge audiences, going on adventures and having a great time.**

* * *

**Yellow Ranger:**

**Name: Kayla Scott**

**Nationality: Australian**

**Hair colour: Black**

**Eye colour: Brown**

**Age: 18**

**Date of Birth: 7th March 1995**

**Turbo Zord: Dune Star Turbozord**

**Rescue Zord: Star Racer Rescuezord**

**Weapon: Turbo Star Chargers**

**Personality: beautiful, talented, sometimes gives up easily out of fear, caring, dedicated, selfless, helpful.**

**Likes: fashion, make-up, shopping, spending time with her friends, performing, being rich but not too spoilt, being popular, and having fun.**

* * *

**Pink Ranger:**

**Name: Sarah Gold**

**Nationality: English**

**Hair colour: Auburn**

**Eye colour: Blue/Grey**

**Age: 15**

**Date of Birth: 16th April 1998**

**Turbo Zord: Wind Chaser Turbozord**

**Rescue Zord: Wind Rescue Rescuezord**

**Weapon: Turbo Wind Fire**

**Personality: Tough, tomboyish, caring, headstrong, sensitive, sweet, nice, honest, puts others first, intelligent, determined, brave, never backs down, talented**

**Likes: acting, singing, dancing, writing, reading, having fun, spending time with friends, eating, having fun, and enjoying herself.**


	2. Chapter 2 Episode 1

**Power Rangers Turbo: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 2:**

**Episode 1: Shift into Turbo - Part 1**

**Prologue:**

**It was almost time for the Rangers' final year at Angel Hill High School. However, things were different now after the defeat of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd:**

**Bobby had gotten an early scholarship to Cambridge University, and he couldn't say no, even though he didn't want to say goodbye to his friends.**

**Hayden was accepted into a prestigious karate academy in America, and Amber was going to America too as she had been accepted into a beauty school. **

**JJ, Zane and Sarah were the only Rangers left to protect the Earth if new evil threatened it. **

**And new evil was sure to come; Divatox's son Tempest was plotting to take over the Earth and rule it with a reign of terror. **

**Alpha and Zordon thought it was time to create a new series of Power Rangers even more powerful than the last ones.**

**Meanwhile, back at Angel Hill, there is a new girl called Kayla Scott who moved there from Australia, and JJ's mother had remarried, which meant that JJ was going to have a new stepbrother - Rocky Smith. **

**Soon, their lives were about to change forever...**

**Part 1:**

**On the planet of Pirania, the Piranhatrons were about to receive an announcement from their soon to be new leader, Tempest. **

**_Tempest:_ Piranhatrons of Pirania, it gives me great joy to now know that I am your new leader! With you at my side, ready for battle, together we shall fight and conquer Planet Earth and rule it forever!**

_**(evil laugh.)**_

**Meanwhile, back on Earth, it was Saturday morning at the Angel Hill Youth Centre. JJ, Zane and Sarah are all sitting at a table together talking about recent events. **

**_JJ:_ So, I heard Bobby's fitting in well at Cambridge. He said in his last e-mail that the science department there is amazing!**

**_Zane: (sarcastic)_ Wow! Lucky him!**

**_Sarah:_ Zane, come on! Bobby's our friend! And even though he's not here, he's always with us!**

**_Zane:_ Yeah, you're right.**

**_JJ:_ I wonder how Zordon and Alpha are doing back at the Command Centre. **

**_Sarah:_ I don't know, and it's been over a month!**

**_Zane:_ I guess things really have changed now we're the only ones left to protect the Earth. **

_**(Kayla, the new girl from Australia, enters looking around.)**_

**_JJ:_ I'll go get us some milkshakes. **

_**(he then bumps into Kayla.)**_

**_Kayla:_ Sorry about that. **

**_JJ:_ It's OK. I'm JJ.**

**_Kayla:_ I'm Kayla. I'm new around here. In fact, I just moved here from Melbourne.**

**_JJ:_ Melbourne?**

**_Kayla: _It's in** **Australia. I'll see you in school.**

_**(she walks by.)**_

**_JJ:_ Yeah, see you in school. **

_**(Zane and Sarah go over to him.)**_

**_Zane:_ Who was that?**

**_JJ:_ Kayla, the new girl, from Australia.**

**_Sarah:_ Australia? **

**_JJ:_ Yep.**

_**(Rocky then enters.) **_

**_Rocky:_ Hey, JJ!**

**_JJ:_ Great, here comes my new stepbrother, Rocky!**

**_Sarah:_ JJ, come on! He's part of your family now! We were all there at the wedding!**

**_Zane:_ I know. The cake was awesome!**

**_JJ:_ Guys! Look, I know it was great that my mom remarried, but I didn't know that I was going to get a new stepbrother. **

**_Sarah:_ Well, I think it's great. **

_**(Rocky goes over to them.)**_

**_Rocky:_ Hey, Sarah! Hey, Zane! Hey, JJ!**

**_Zane:_ Hey, Rocky!**

**_Rocky:_ So, what are we talking about?**

**_Sarah:_ We were just talking about our old friend, Bobby. **

**_Zane:_ Yeah, he got an early scholarship to Cambridge. **

**_JJ:_ Guys, don't tell him that! It's private stuff!**

**_Sarah:_ JJ, he's our friend. **

_**(JJ's phone rings.)**_

**_JJ:_ It's Bobby! I'll put it on speaker.**

_**(he puts the phone on speaker then puts it on the table.)**_

**_Bobby: (on the phone)_ Hey, everybody!**

**_JJ, Sarah and Zane:_ Hey, Bobby!**

**_JJ:_ So, how's Cambridge?**

**_Bobby:_ It's great, and it gets better! Guess what?**

**_Sarah:_ What? **

**_Bobby:_ Well, because my first report card was the best in my year, they're letting me take an early gap year, which means I'm going to come and visit!**

**_JJ:_ Bobby, that's great! See you then!**

**_Bobby:_ Bye, guys!**

_**(the call ends.)**_

**_Sarah:_ I can't believe Bobby's coming back!**

**_Zane:_ This is going to be epic!**

_**Two days later...**_

**It was Monday morning at Angel Hill High, and surprisingly, things were going normal. Bobby was coming to visit them that day, but Alpha and Zordon still hadn't contacted them just yet. **

_**(the bell rings.)**_

**_Sarah: _The first lesson's starting, and Bobby's coming to see us after school. Anything from Alpha and Zordon?**

**_JJ:_ Nope.**

**_Zane:_ Nada. **

_**(their communicators beep.)**_

**_Sarah:_ Spoke too soon!**

**_JJ:_ What's going on, Alpha? **

**_Alpha:_ _Rangers, Zordon needs you at the Command Centre. He has something very important to tell you._**

**_JJ:_ Hang on, Alpha. We're on our way.**

_**(they teleport in flashes of red, green and pink.)**_

**_JJ:_ Zordon, what do you want to tell us?**

**_Zordon: Rangers, you must act swiftly._ **

**_JJ:_ What do you mean by 'act swiftly', Zordon? **

**_Zane:_ Yeah, the world is safe now that we got rid of Rita and Lord Zedd!**

**_Zordon:_ _Yes, Zane, but a new kind of evil is about to come. Look at the viewing globe and all your questions will be answered. _**

**_(they turn to the viewing globe.)_**

**_Zordon: Divatox, an evil space pirate, once tried to rule the galaxy with a reign of terror. She planned to join Maligore, an evil demon-like creature, in a sinister marriage._ **

**_Zane:_ So, what happened?**

**_Zordon: Before she was defeated by the Power Rangers that came before you, she had a son called Tempest, and he is determined to finish what his mother had started._ **

**_JJ:_ But, Zordon, we're the only Rangers left. Hayden and Amber are in America!**

**_Sarah:_ But, Bobby's coming to visit. Maybe we can convince him to be a Ranger again with us.**

_**(JJ's phone beeps.)**_

**_JJ:_ It's Bobby. His train's been delayed, and he says he won't be able to make it until Thursday!**

**_Zane:_ Looks like we ARE the only ones left. **

**_Sarah:_ What about that new girl from Australia?**

**_JJ:_ You mean, Kayla?**

**_Sarah:_ Yeah, her.**

**_Zane:_ I'm not sure on that one.**

**_Sarah: _OK. Will you be able to find anyone, Alpha?**

_**Alpha: I'll try my best, Sarah. **_

**_JJ:_ Well, it looks like we'd better get back to school. Thanks for telling us, Zordon.**

_**(they teleport back to Angel Hill High.)**_

_**Three hours later...**_

**After missing a few minutes of their first lessons, the Rangers had to make up excuses in order to avoid detention. Luckily, they managed to get away with it. Meanwhile, they all met up again at the Youth Centre, and this time, Kayla decided to join them. **

**_Kayla:_ It's great to finally meet you guys.**

**_Zane:_ Yeah, you too. **

**_Sarah:_ So, we heard you're from Australia. **

**_Kayla:_ Yeah, I'm from Melbourne. We moved here because of my mom's new job. **

**_Sarah:_ Well, our friend Bobby had to move because he got an early scholarship to Cambridge University. **

**_Kayla:_ Cambridge? That sound so exciting!**

**_Zane:_ Yeah, for nerds!**

**_JJ:_ Zane! **

**_Sarah:_ Bobby was supposed to be visiting us today but his train's been delayed, and he can't come until Thursday!**

**_Kayla:_ I'm really sorry.**

_**(their communicators beep.)**_

**_Kayla:_ What was that?**

**_JJ:_ Oh, nothing. Just our pagers.**

**_Kayla:_ You wear pagers on your wrists?**

**_Zane:_ Yeah, they're special pagers. Very rare.**

**_Sarah:_ Anyway, we're really sorry, but we've got to go.**

**_Kayla:_ Go where?**

_**(they all go into a corner, and Kayla follows them.)**_

**_Kayla:_ JJ, what's going on?**

**_JJ:_ Now's not the time to explain!**

**_(they teleport, but as JJ presses the button on his communicator, Kayla grabs his arm and teleports with him and the others to the Command Centre.)_ **

_**Alpha: Rangers! You're here! (noticing Kayla) Wait a minute, who is this?**_

**_JJ: (surprised)_ Kayla, what are you doing here?**

**_Sarah:_ Oh no, JJ, she must've grabbed onto you before you teleported!**

**_Kayla:_ Where am I? And what place is this?**

**_Sarah:_ We might as well tell her; this is the Command Centre. **

**_Kayla:_ Command Centre?**

**_Zane:_ Yeah... We're the Power Rangers.**

**_Kayla:_ Power Rangers?**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3 Episode 2

**Power Rangers Turbo: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 3:**

**Episode 2: Shift into Turbo - Part 2**

**Part 2:**

**Kayla was surprised that her new friends were the Power Rangers. They had no choice but to tell her everything.**

**_Kayla:_ You're the what?**

**_Sarah:_ The Power Rangers. We protect the world from evil. **

**_Zane:_ But we can't do it all without help from Zordon and Alpha. **

_**Alpha: Greetings, Kayla. I am Alpha 5, but you can just call me Alpha.**_

_**(Kayla screams.)**_

**_Kayla:_ Evil talking robot from the future!**

_**Zordon: Kayla, there is no need to be afraid.**_

_**(Kayla screams.)**_

**_Kayla:_ Giant talking head!**

_**(she screams again then faints.)**_

**After she fainted, she woke up fifteen minutes later, and during that time, JJ, Zane and Sarah talked over what they thought would be best for the team. **

**_Kayla:_ Whoa, what happened?**

**_JJ:_ You fainted. But, we talked it over, and if you promise to keep all of this secret, then... we'll let you become one of us. **

**_Kayla:_ Become a Power Ranger? Yes, I'd love to! Thank you!**

_**(she hugged Sarah and Zane. she hugged JJ for a bit longer, but quickly pulled away before it got too awkward.)**_

**_Sarah:_ What do we do now, Zordon?**

**_Zordon: In order to stop Tempest from conquering Earth, you must travel to the lost island of Coralius, where you will find five key ignitions. By using the keys from your new power morphers, you will unlock a piece of the Power Crystal, the only thing capable of stopping Tempest's powers. There are five parts of the crystal, each one linking to each of your Ranger colours._ _To get to the island, you must cross to the other dimension through the Nemesis Triangle. _**

**_JJ:_ But, how are we going to get through the Triangle?**

**_Zordon: You will travel on board the Ghostly Galleon, a phantom ship that will help you and the zords safely through the Nemesis Triangle._ **

_**(something beeps on the control panel.)**_

_**Alpha: All done, Zordon!**_

_**Zordon: Good work, Alpha.**_

**From one of the chambers came a flashing light...**

**_Kayla:_ What's through there, Zordon? **

**_Zordon: Through this chamber are the zords that Alpha has created for you to take on board the ship to the island to help you on your quest. These are your new Turbo Zords._ **

**_Kayla:_ But, they look just like ordinary cars. **

_**Zordon: No, Kayla, they are extraordinary cars, vehicles equipped with the power and velocity of turbo technology. Individually, they are formidable fighting machines, but when they are merged together, they form the Turbo Megazord, the most powerful zord ever created. Zane, Desert Thunder will be yours to command. **_

_**(Desert Thunder appears.)**_

_**Zordon: Sarah, yours is called Wind Chaser. **_

_**(Wind Chaser appears.)**_

_**Zordon: Kayla, Dune Star is your Turbo Zord.**_

_**(Dune Star appears.)**_

**_Zordon: And JJ, Red Lightning will serve you well._ **

**But, Mountain Blaster was left behind...**

_**(Mountain Blaster stays.)**_

**_JJ:_ But, what about Bobby's zord? **

_**Zordon: The Mountain Blaster will stay here for now. **_

**_Alpha: Remember Rangers, once you are inside the Triangle, communication to the Power Chamber will be impossible._ **

_**(the morphers appear through the smoke.)**_

_**Zordon: Before you are your new Turbo morphers. Five keys that hold the power able to unlock the dimensional gateways of the universe. Individually, these keys will power your vehicles and give you access to your morphing powers. But together, and only together, they will be powerful enough to see you through your quest. Now, reach out Rangers, and accept your destiny. **_

**_JJ:_ Are you ready for this?**

**_Zane:_ Yep.**

**_Kayla:_ Ready.**

**_Sarah:_ Ready.**

_**(they reached out to the glowing orb, and as soon as they let go, four beams of light - red, green, yellow and pink, appeared in front of them. as the light disappeared, they were wearing their new Ranger suits and helmets.)**_

**_JJ:_ Whoa, I've never felt anything like this!**

**_Sarah:_ Wow, this is great!**

**_Kayla:_ Alright!**

**_Zane:_ This is AWESOME!**

**_JJ:_ Alright guys, let's go to work!**

**_Zane:_ Right behind you!**

**_Kayla:_ Wait for me!**

**_Sarah:_ Let's go for it!**

_**Alpha: All systems checkout. Your zords are programmed and ready to go. **_

_**Zordon: Rangers, take your zords across the desert to the sea, and there you will find the Ghostly Galleon. **_

_**Alpha: You must merge together the power of your keys the moment you cross into the Triangle. **_

_**Zordon: The combined power of your keys and the Galleon will see you through safely, and neither of your zords or the ship will be detectable by Tempest. **_

_**Alpha: Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! Good luck, Rangers!**_

**_JJ:_ Thanks, Alpha.**

**_Zordon: Good luck, Rangers, and may the power protect you._ **

_**J**_**_J:_ Thanks, Zordon. Alright, Rangers, let's power up!**

**_Rangers:_ Right!**

_**(across the desert, the Rangers drove their new zords through the sandy smoke.)**_

**_JJ:_ This is incredible!**

**_Zane:_ Desert Thunder, ready to roll!**

**_Sarah:_ Wind Chaser, ready to roar!**

**_Kayla:_ Dune Star, ready to sparkle!**

**_JJ:_ Red Lightning, ready to strike!**

**_Zane:_ All systems go, JJ!**

**_JJ:_ Alright, guys! It's time to go into action! Shift into Turbo!**

_**(they rev up their zords, and speed off into the distance.)**_

**Meanwhile, back at the Command Centre...**

**Zordon: By accepting this honour, you are also accepting a great responsibility. As the newest Ranger, you must take your lead from the others, and learn to use your new powers wisely. You will command the Mountain Blaster and be henceforth known as the Blue Ranger. Good luck, and may the power protect you. **

**(the Blue Ranger picked up his helmet and drove off in his new zord.)**

**Who is the Blue Ranger?**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4 Episode 3

**Power Rangers Turbo: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 4:**

**Episode 3: Shift into Turbo - Part 3**

**Part 3:**

**As the Rangers were enjoying their new powers, Tempest was watching the planet very closely from his mother's submarine. On board was his crew; the Piranhatrons, Rygog - his second in command, Porto - his technician, and Elgar - his uncle. **

**_Tempest: (looking through the periscope)_ Ha! No Power Rangers in sight! Maybe Zordon must have gotten it through his marshmallow head not to mess with me! We're halfway across the sea to the Triangle, Uncle Elgar!**

**_Elgar:_ Excellent, Master!**

_**(they all laugh evil.)**_

**Meanwhile, back on Earth, the Rangers had arrived at the docks, where the Ghostly Galleon was. **

_**(the Rangers exit the zords, turn on their torches and explore the area.)**_

**_Kayla:_ I wonder where the ship is. **

**_JJ: (noticing the Ghostly Galleon)_ There it is! The Ghostly Galleon. **

**_(the Mountain Blaster appears.)_ **

**_Zane: (noticing it)_ JJ! I think Bobby's here!**

_**(the zord door opens.)**_

_**(someone jumps out.)**_

**_JJ:_ Bobby?**

_**(the door closes, revealing the Blue Ranger to be Rocky.)**_

**_Rocky:_ Wow, cool!**

**_Sarah:_ Rocky, what are you doing here?**

**_Rocky:_ Bobby couldn't come, so Alpha sent me! I'm the new Blue Ranger!**

**_Zane:_ Wait a minute, Alpha sent you?**

**_Rocky:_ Yeah, it's a long story; you see, while me and Mom were cleaning out JJ's room...**

**_JJ:_ You went into my room?!**

**_Kayla:_ JJ! Go on, Rocky.**

**_Rocky:_ Anyway, I found one of JJ's old photos after it fell out of his sock drawer, and the photo reminded me of the Power Rangers, so then I knew. But, before I could do anything, I got beamed up to this place called the Command Centre. They knew that I knew, so they had no choice but to make me part of the team. **

**_Zane:_ But, how did you manage to control the Mountain Blaster? **

**_Rocky:_ Alpha had to give me a crash course in driving. It's a good thing you don't need a license to drive a zord! So, what are we doing now?**

**_JJ:_ We'll talk about this later, but right now, we got to get these cars on that ship. Let's go.**

**As soon as they boarded the ship, the Rangers went to explore the Galleon. **

**_Kayla:_ Whoa, I've never been on board a ship before. **

**_Zane:_ It feels kind of creepy. **

**_Sarah:_ I wonder why they call it the Ghostly Galleon.**

**Rocky then came across a mysterious little treasure chest...**

**_Rocky:_ Hey guys! Over here! I think I found something!**

_**(the other Rangers go over to him.)**_

**_Zane:_ What is it, Rocky?**

**_Rocky:_ I think it's some sort of treasure chest. There could be something inside of it.**

**_Sarah:_ Only one way to find out.**

_**(Sarah opens the chest to find five key ignitions.)**_

**_Sarah:_ It looks like our morpher keys also control the ship.**

**_JJ:_ Well, only one way to find out.**

_**(the Rangers insert their keys into the ignitions and turn them. a glowing light appears from the chest and the ship begins to come to life.)**_

**_Zane:_ Look! The compass is moving!**

**_Kayla:_ And the sails are moving too!**

**_Sarah:_ It's like magic!**

**And so the Rangers set sail for the island of Coralius!**

**Meanwhile, back in Tempest's submarine...**

**_Tempest:_ At last, my plan is going perfectly well!**

_**(the alarms go off.)**_

**_Tempest:_ Oh great! Elgar! What is happening?!**

**_Elgar:_ The sensors are detecting the presence of five human beings but no vessel!**

**_Tempest:_ What are they doing, swimming home?! In the middle of the ocean?!**

**_Elgar:_ Apparently, whatever transport they have is undetectable!**

**_Tempest:_ Of course, Zordon's little helpers! And yet the radar didn't alert us?!**

**_Porto:_ If it needs fixing, I can help you out with that, Master.**

**_Tempest:_ Well then, see to it! Looks like I'll have to finish off the Power Pests the old-fashioned way! _(chuckles evil.)_**

_**(he then presses a button on the control panel which releases the Putripods into the ocean. the Putripods reach the surface and head towards the ship.)**_

_**(it was night-time, and **_**_Rocky is sitting alone. Sarah goes over to him to find out why. meanwhile, on the ship, the Putripods were starting to come out of their shells and grow.) _**

**_Sarah:_**** Rocky, why are you out here all alone? It's getting cold. **

**_Rocky:_**** I don't know, but I know you don't want me here.**

**_Sarah:_**** No, why would you think that?**

**_Rocky:_**** Well, for one thing, JJ hates me.**

**_Sarah:_**** He doesn't hate you. He's just… not used to having a brother around. Before you came along, it used to be just him and his mum. **

**_Rocky:_** **Yeah, and it used to be just me and my dad. He had to close down the gym and dance studio after my mom passed away. **

**_Sarah:_** **Why did he close it down? **

**_Rocky:_** **He just couldn't seem to focus anymore. It was like something was missing deep down inside of him.**

**_Sarah:_** **Don't worry, he'll find it again in time. **

_**(they hug.)**_

**_Sarah:_ OK, come below when you're ready, but don't stay out here too long.**

**_Rocky:_ OK, I won't. **

_**(Sarah goes back down below. Rocky sits there, lost in thought.)**_

**Meanwhile, the fully-grown Putripods were on board the ship, ready to attack!**

**_Rocky: (noticing the Putripods)_ What the...? Guys, we've got company!**

_**(the Rangers rush up to him to find the Putripods on the ship.)**_

**_Zane:_ What are those things?**

**_JJ:_ I don't know, but they're not friendly!**

_**(they fight the Putripods.)**_

_**(Zane fights off the first one and wins.)**_

_**(Sarah and Rocky fight off the second one and win.)**_

_**(Kayla fights off the third one and wins.)**_

_**(JJ fights off the fourth and final one and wins.)**_

**_Kayla:_ Whoa, that was some battle!**

**Meanwhile, on the submarine, Tempest was furious at one of his plans failing...**

**_Tempest:_ What?! They fought them off?! **

_**(the alarms blare.)**_

**_Tempest:_ Yes! Yes! It means that we shall soon be arriving at the Nemesis Triangle! It's a good thing we stole one of the Golden Keys from that Liarian wizard, or this vessel would be burnt to a crisp! **

_**(he places the Golden Key onto a magical platform which sends sparkly beams of light around the vessel, leading it safely through the Nemesis Triangle.)**_

_**Tempest: **_**Yes, it's working! _(laughs evil.)_**

**Meanwhile, back on the Ghostly Galleon...**

_**(the lightning from the Triangle flashes all around. the Rangers are all on deck, watching it as they came closer.)**_

**_Zane:_ I think we're getting closer to the Gateway. **

**_Kayla:_ It's amazing.**

**_Rocky:_ And whatever's controlling the ship is leading us right through it. **

**_Sarah:_ What's causing all of this lightning to appear?**

**_Zane:_ The Nemesis Triangle, AKA the Gateway to the other dimension, but it doesn't look good.**

**_JJ:_ Guys, hit the deck!**

_**(the Rangers duck as lightning strikes the ship.)**_

**As they got closer, the lightning became more powerful and more dangerous...**

_**(the lightning was attacking the sails.)**_

**_Zane:_ It looks like we're getting closer to the Gateway! We need the keys!**

**_Sarah:_ OK, you guys go below! I'll get the keys!**

**_JJ:_ Be careful!**

_**(Sarah grabs the box containing all five keys and rushes down below to join the others.)**_

_**(the ship was rocking from side to side.)**_

**_Sarah:_ Got them!**

_**(the Rangers all take their keys and get ready to combine their powers.)**_

**_JJ:_ Ready! One, two...**

**Just as they were about to use their powers, a barrel rolled out of nowhere and hit Rocky's foot, making him drop his key!**

**_Rocky:_ Ow! My key! I dropped my key!**

_**(he reaches down and puts his arm through the small gap between the barrels, struggling.)**_

**_Kayla:_ Hurry, Rocky! We're almost near the Gateway!**

_**(he finally grabs the key.)**_

**_Rocky:_ Yes! Got it!**

**_JJ:_ Come on, Rocky! Ready! One, two, three, now! **

_**(they combine their keys, and their Ranger colours appear in small balls of light. when they pull their keys away, there is a flash of golden light and they all fall to the floor.)**_

**_(the ship carries the Rangers safely through the Triangle, unharmed on the other side.)_ **

**After a good night's sleep, the Rangers were nearly arriving at the lost island of Coralius, ready to begin their quest to find the fragments of the Power Crystal.**

_**(Rocky was sitting on top of the main mast and looking through his binoculars, when suddenly, he spotted the lost island of Coralius.)**_

**_Rocky:_ Whoa! There it is! The lost island of Coralius!**

_**(the other Rangers go up to look for him.)**_

**_Rocky: _Hey guys!**

**_JJ:_ Rocky, there you are!**

**_Rocky:_ I found the island!**

**_Sarah:_ Good job, Rocky!**

**_Rocky:_ There she blows! Land ahoy! Shiver me timbers!**

_**(he comes down from the mast.)**_

**_Rocky:_ I've always wanted to say that!**

_**(they all go to the front of the ship to get a closer look.)**_

**_Zane:_ There it is. The lost island of Coralius.**

**_Kayla:_ Wow, it looks amazing.**

**_Zane:_ Zordon said that the parts of the Power Crystal are scattered all over the island. **

**_JJ:_ Then we'll have to find them before Tempest does.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
